How I Met Your Godparents
by RageBekka
Summary: A Pre-HP fic.


**_Bekka sat on her living room couch with a little boy sitting on her lap, her arms were around him lovingly._**

**_"Mommy, tell me how you met my Godparents..." _**

**_Bekka smiled at her little boy, "Well, it all started when I was thirteen..."_**

Rachel looked over at Bekka and nodded as she walked towards her.

Bekka was wearing a tye dyed shirt and some ripped up faded out blue jeans. Rachel was also wearing a tye dyed shirt and blue jeans. As well as a vest, a peace symbol medallion, and a headband.

Rachel handed Bekka a small package and Bekka went on her own way. They both knew what they had to do and where they had to go.

Bekka opened the package and nodded. Inside, was a carefully wrapped dung bomb. Nice and smelly too.

She walked into the muggle filled train station. She looked around, it looked practically the same as it was in the future. Well, as long as you exclude the few posters of bands such as The Beatles and the Monkeys.

She was humming 'Hey Jude' and tugging at the hem of her tye dyed shirt. Blasted thing won't go down any lower... She was used to having really long shirts and then having them tucked in.

"Come on little Gryffindor," Bekka heard an older guys voice to her left, "they really changed the platform, now it's 8 and 3/4! All you gotta do is run into this wall, just like before!" The older guy told who she knew to be Peter Pettigrew. After all, in her time, who didn't know Peter Pettigrew?

"Are...are you sure? I mean...wouldn't they put it in the letter?" He timidly asked. The guy who was as tall as he was round and seemed to be the leader, snickered to himself.

"Of course little Gryffindor, but it was a sudden change, and besides, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked slyly. It would have been obvious that he was lying to anyone, well, anyone except Peter.

"Well, no, but you are a Slytherin..." This wasn't looking pretty so far. Peter was in trouble.

"Mate, I'm just trying to help you. I mean, it's not your fault that your little friends make us hate you and prank us. It ain't your fault." Peter nodded vigorously.

'Coward...,' Bekka thought to backed up a bit, pulling his brand new trunk along on a trolley. He readied it infront of him and began running straight towards the wall.

'Uh oh...,' CRASH!

Peter lay knocked unconscious on the ground. The Slytherins that had put him up to it were laughing crazily. There were a few loud yells and they scattered. The sounds of running footsteps were heard and they stopped when they seemed to be right behind quickly ran to Peter's side, but instead, she ran straight into someone and fell over.

'Oh crap..,' She thought. The dung bomb was in her back pocket, and it just went off. The smell was awful, the people around them made grossed out faces and some even walked off.

A guy quickly lent her a hand and said, "Dude...you just totally cut the cheese." Bekka smiled and blushed deeply, thanked him, and helped Peter to his feet.

She looked down. The person she had ran into, was none other than Sirius Black. What was worse, he was knocked out cold.

'And I thought he had a hard head...'

"Oh geeze," she mumbled as she nudged him with her foot. He twitched in his passed-out-ed-ness. She grinned and nudged him again, obviously enjoying his twitchyness.

"Umm, excuse me, but that's my friend on the ground that you happen to be making twitch. Could you stop?" Bekka looked up and stared straight into the face of James Potter.

"No, don't think I will, it's too much fun!" She replied. James gave her a weird look and he stepped next to her. She stopped nudging him and made a gesture as if to say go ahead. He grinned brightly and nudged him.

As expected, Sirius twitched. James looked up at Bekka and smiled brightly. He was enjoying this, and his nudges became more and more violent. Soon, he was just kicking poor Sirius, and it was obvious that he would have a large bruise when he woke up.

"Oy! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Came Sirius' voice. Apparently, he was awake now, and apparently, he didn't like being kicked.

"Having fun mate, so just chill and take it like a dog!" Sirius quickly shot up and grabbed James.

He put him in a headlock, and he yelled, "Who's the dog now eh?"James struggled a bit and then he finally gave up. He knew Sirius was stronger than him.

"Will you two cave trolls stop it! You're embarrassing yourselves!" Bekka turned and saw Rachel standing there with Lily Potter...err...Evans. She waved at Rachel and she nodded back. The two boys, who apparently just noticed the muggles watching them, were stammering to find a good way of distracting them.

"Uhhh...he uhh...we were just...uhh...we're gay!" Sirius shouted the last bit and James smacked his forehead. Lily, Peter, Rachel, and Bekka did so as well. A few people walked away slowly and a few guys walked up behind the two idiots.

"Hey sweet cheeks, wanna go have some fun?" One of them said, standing right behind Sirius and grabbing his butt. Sirius must have jumped about five feet in the air, when he finally came back down to earth he took off in a full out sprint in the other other guy put his arms around James and James had this look of absolute fear on his face.

'Poor James..,' Bekka walked over to Rachel and Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily," Lily extended her hand for Bekka to take and she did.

"I'm Rebekka, call me Bekka."

"Hi Bekka, this is Rachel," she said nodding to Rachel.

"We've met," Bekka said and Lily three girls looked at James who was still being held by the two men. James was red in the face. One of the men, was continually whispering god knows what into James' ear, and the other man was nodding and giving James a back rub.

"Think we should help him?" Lily questioned.

"Nah, it'll teach him not to say that he's gay."

"But he didn't say it, Si-, the other boy did." Bekka quickly stopped herself before she could say Sirius' name. I mean, after all, how would it look if she said his name and they didn't know each other.

"Oh yeah.."Bekka slowly took a few steps forward, she didn't notice the puddle of water right in front of her, she stepped in it and slipped falling right on her arse. She looked up just in time to see something falling and about to hit her in the face.

"Ew!" She yelled as soon as it hit her. After all, I think you would too if you had just gotten bird droppings on your head. The girls behind her laughed.

"Not funny!" Bekka yelled as she frantically searched her pockets for something to wipe her face off on.

"You know, pigeons might have some sort of diseases, and then I could die, and then you'd remember how you laughed at me and feel all guilty and stuff."

Sirius was dragged back onto the scene by Peter. The poor boy looked like he'd be scarred for life. The girls stared at James though, he seemed to be a little green in the face. The two men decided that they had had enough fun and left. When they were completely out of sight, James ran off to find a trashcan, when he came back, he looked a lot better.

"Hey, I'm Bekka," Bekka introduced herself to the boys. They nodded and told eachother their names in turn.

"Not to be rude, but Bekka, you smell horrible," Bekka looked at Peter, rolled her eyes, and then smelled herself.

"I know I do, when I went to go help you, I ran into spazhead, landed on my arse, and there was a dung bomb in my back pocket." They all either made grossed out faces. They then went through the barrier, not hand-in-hand though. They went their separate ways again, Bekka ended up in a compartment by herself. She didn't know where the others were. Just then the door slid open and six people fell in. And guess who it was, yes, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Rachel, Lily, and James.

"What the hell?" Bekka yelled, well, you would too if a one mister James Potter had just fallen on her and pulled an Austin Powers, and if you don't know what I mean then, he fell face first into her boobs.

"NOT COOL." She pushed him off of her and he fell on top of Lily. Poor Lily.

"Oy! Potter! Get your fat arse off of me!" She yelled attempting to push him off of her.

"No thanks, think I'll stay here."

"DOG PILE!" Sirius yelled and everyone jumped on top of them.

Bekka sighed and joined them.

"GEROFFMEHBAFOONS!"

"What?"

"What did she say?"

"I think she said she wanted a balloon."

"Hey Lily, I don't think they sell balloons on the trolley!"Lily pulled her wand and muttered a small jinx, and figures, it hit Rachel.

Rachel jumped up and the new wings on her back flapped like crazy and hit people in the face. Lily grinned while ducking the flapping of the wings.

"Oh and Bekka, this charming young fellow is Remus Lupin!" She said pointing to the newest addition to the group...or...whatever.

Bekka nodded.

"Good to know! Nice to meet you Remus!" Bekka shook his hand while dodging the got up but then the wings hit her dead on in the chest and she fell onto Remus' lap.

He coughed lightly. Everyone turned to look at them, Rachel's wings having just stopped. Bekka blushed and got off of Remus.

"Sorry," she whispered and ran out. And that was the start of a beautifulfriendship.

_**"So that's how you met Uncle Sirius and Aunt Rachel?"**_

_**"Yeah little man, it sure is..."**_


End file.
